


Our Lives Move On

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Multi, Princess Clarke, This may very well turn into a poly fic, discontinued, it seems like this is where it's headed, its writing itself to be honest, past Lexa/anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa asks Clarke for a baby. Lexa and Anya have a past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives Move On

She's been thinking about this a lot, Clarke can tell just by the look on her face. She's wanted this for some time. “Don't you think we’re too young?”

“We aren't getting any younger baby. I'm 26 and you're 24, it's the perfect time to have a baby.” Lexa said, moving closer to Clarke.

“Lex we just got married, don't you want to enjoy the newlywed stage first.” 

“You say it like we got married yesterday.” Lexa chuckled.

“Well it feels like yesterday.”

“Clarke, baby we've been married for eighteen months, we aren't newlyweds anymore. A lot of couples get pregnant on their honeymoon.”

“Most couples don't ever leave their hotel room on their honeymoon.” Clarke deadpanned. “I didn't want to spend our time in Sydney holed up inside, we can do that here.”

“Yes we can,” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s cheek.

“Can I have time to think about it? If I'm ready to put my body through that?” The blonde asked her wife.

“Of course, take all the time you need. There's absolutely no rush.”The brunette whispered genuinely.

Clarke watched as Lexa walked into their kitchen. She was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. Clarke loved when Lexa was home and didn't have work to do, that's when she let herself relax completely. She remembered their wedding, they flew to New York and got married in Central Park. Lexa flew in both of their parents, Abby and Marcus from Boston and Lexa's mother from Australia. Her mother was a lovely woman, they met when Lexa's uncle died and they flew out to London for his funeral. There she met Lexa's father as well as her two siblings, who she learned also lived in the US.

“What would your mother say about a baby, Lex?” The younger girl asked.

“My mother would be absolutely ecstatic, she would love a grandchild. My father on the other hand, thinks that having a baby would be my way of throwing away my life.” 

“How would having a baby be throwing away your life?” Clarke asked as she accepted the glass of wine her wife gave her.

“Because he thinks that if we have a baby, I won't be as focused on his grooming.”

“Never mind the fact that it's a multi billion dollar corporation, and you graduated college at age 19. You're a genius Lexa, you have a law degree and a doctorate in business management. Why do you need to be groomed to take over his business?”

“Because Aden is 12 and Gustus hates him. That leaves me, the prodigy, as the perfect candidate to take over Polis, Inc.” Lexa replied bitterly sipping her wine.

“Is that why you want to have a baby? To spite your father? Or because you need an heir?” Clarke said quietly and kept her eyes on her wine as she swooshed it in her glass.

“What? Clarke no. I don't care what Titus thinks, I want to have a baby with you because I love you. I want a family, and I want it with you. I'm not asking for a baby because I need an heir, although that's what Titus is going to assume.” Lexa had placed her glass on the coffee table and knelt in front of Clarke. “Just image a tiny person running around. A tiny person that we made out of love. Think about it, our tiny prince or princess growing up, hanging on to my leg as I walk down the hall, or sitting on my back as I do push ups.”

“No that's my spot,” Clarke said smiling down at Lexa.

“Of course it is. Think about it okay, there's no rush. Now let's watch a movie.”

“Sounds great.”

Watching a movie soon turned into a heavy make out session as usual.

 

Four months pass and Clarke still hasn't given Lexa an answer. Lexa thinks she forgot or just decided against it. She's working on her computer when her best friend slash financial advisor enters her office.

“Lexa can I talk to you?” Anya asked.

“Yes, just let me finish up here.” Lexa said finishing up her files. “Okay what's up?”

“What's going on between you and Clarke?” 

“Nothing, what do you mean.” 

“Exactly that. There's absolutely nothing going on. You two have not had sex in four months Lexa.” Anya said.

“How can you possibly know that?” Lexa said incredulously.

“For one, you come in every morning with this huge smile and this great attitude even though everyone knows you hate this job. For the past four months you've been out of it, coming in every morning with a cup of coffee which everyone knows you absolutely hate. Second, last week you got a math equation wrong. A MATH EQUATION. Lexa, you're a genius you never get math wrong. You obviously weren't paying attention. And third, Clarke hasn't shown up at two o'clock in four months.”

“What's so special about two o'clock?” Lexa said feigning innocence as she moved a few pencils around on her desk.

“You two aren't as subtle as you think, you knucklehead. The entire building knows that she arrives everyday at two o'clock and you two get it on right before you have to go into a meeting at three.” Anya said. “What's going on Lexa?”

Lexa sighed and fiddled with the pencils again, a tell that she was nervous, “I asked her for a baby.” She said, her eyes not meeting her friend’s.

“Oh Lexa, I’m so-” Anya began but Lexa interrupted.

“I told her it wasn't a big deal, just that I wanted a family with her. She said we’re too young but I think she thinks I just asked because I need an heir but I don't care about this business. I care about her and I told her that we didn't have to have a baby.” The brunette willed herself not to cry but failed.

“Lexa you have to think about her side of this, you're asking her to put her body through nine months of changes. Maybe she's not ready?” 

“Then why couldn't she just tell me that?”

“I don't know babe, ask her.” Anya said softly. “Go home to your wife and talk about this. I'll get Indra to take care of the rest of these files.”

“Thanks Anya. You always know how to knock some sense into me.”

“Of course, you may be a genius, but you're an idiot.” Anya laughed. “Go. I'll see you later.”

“Alright bye Hun.” Lexa said kissing Anya's cheek.

“Later babe.” Anya said slapping her ass as she gets on her private elevator.

“How dare you, I'm married.” Lexa laughed as the doors close.

Anya chuckled to herself as she walked out of Lexa's office, “Dork.”

Lexa walked in the front door and called out for her wife. “Clarke, hun I'm home.” She took off her shoes and jacket at the door. “Where are you?” She rounded the corner looking for her wife when she spotted her leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. She wore a soft blue nightie and she was barefoot, which only occurs when they're about to have sex. She looks very much like the princess Lexa treats her as. The brunette walks over to Clarke and softly kisses her cheek.

Clarke looks up at Lexa and softly grips her tie and leads her to their bedroom. Lexa silently follows like the lovesick puppy she is. She leads her to Lexa's side as Clarke unbuckles her belt. Perfectly tailored pants drop to the floor. Normally Lexa would have said something about her pants being crumpled on the floor, but Clarke had her hand on her cock through her briefs and a hand unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as the shirt was off, so was her bra. The only thing that remained was her tie and her briefs, but those were soon discarded along with Clarke’s nightie. 

Grabbing onto her tie, Clarke climbed onto her wife’s lap. Lexa reached for a condom in her bedside table but was stopped by Clarke’s hand, “not tonight.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke’s sky blue eyes as her wife slowly impaled herself on her hard cock. The blonde releases brunette locks from the bun they'd been trapped in all day. Lexa inhaled deeply and placed her hands on Clarke’s back. After a few minutes of slowly riding Lexa, Clarke comes with soft moans, so quiet that you would hear her if you weren't in her immediate vicinity.

Lexa stands, supporting Clarke’s thighs and lays her on the bed. Still buried inside her wife she slowly begins her movements. Hands roaming over milky white skin, curves perfect for childbearing. Lips kissing a trail between supple breasts, perfect for nursing. Clarke couldn't be more beautiful than in this moment. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered.

“Yes love?”

“Of course I'll carry your baby.” Clarke said threading her fingers in dark tresses once more.

“You're going to be a great mother.” Lexa whispered as she came deep inside the blonde. 

Clarke came a second before Lexa, her hand in her hair and the other on her back. “So are you.” She said accepting Lexa's seed in her extremely fertile womb. She felt declarations of love and tears against her neck as she traced the scar on the back of Lexa's neck.

“I love you so much Lex.” Clarke said, soon she felt the kisses stop and soft snoring coming from her wife.

 

The following day found Lexa entering the Polis building with a smile. Anya greeted her at the door, “so I see you and the princess made up.” She said as they walked to the elevator.

“Made a baby actually.” Lexa said pressing the button for the top floor.

“Are you serious? She said yes? Why did she wait so long?” Anya asked.

“It turns out she was weening herself off of the birth control she was on.” 

“That shouldn't have taken four months.” Anya asked confused.

“She was tracking her fertility. She wanted it to take as soon as possible.”

“What did Abby say about this?” The older blonde asked.

“She's the one who weened her off and helped track her fertility.”

“Clarke's mother agreed to this.”

“Apparently.” Lexa shrugged.

“Are we talking about the same Abby Griffin who hated you for making Clarke drop out of med school?”

“Okay I didn't make her drop out. She decided to follow her dream and take up art full time, I had no influence in that decision.” Lexa defended.

“What made her hop on the Lexa train so quickly, I always thought the in laws hated the spouse for at least the first five years.”

“Stereotypes Anya, not healthy.” Lexa deadpanned. “Plus she likes the way I treat her.”

“Like royalty?”

“Like a person. I treat Clarke the way I wish Titus would've treated my mom. All this money he has, yet he never treated her like a person. You always asked why Gus hates him. He treated our mom like shit.”

“You're amazing, you know that?” Anya said looking at her with a soft smile, one that only the people closest to her have seen.

“Yeah I kinda do.” Lexa smirked. “Now get to work.”

“Aye aye cap’n.” The blonde mock saluted.

 

A few weeks pass and Lexa and Clarke have been going at it like rabbits.

It was a Tuesday, Lexa was in an afternoon meeting when Clarke came up in the elevator.

“Good afternoon, Clarke how may I help you this fine afternoon.” Lexa's assistant, Trevor asked. Nice boy really, freshman in college and as innocent as a newborn baby.

“Hi Trevor, I need to see Lexa.” Clarke said barely containing her excitement.

“She's in a meeting at the moment, do you want to leave a message for her? I'll deliver it personally.” 

“This is a message that needs to be delivered personally and immediately, so if you'll excuse me I'll just tell her myself.” Clarke said making her way down the hall to the conference room. She was followed closely by Trevor, who was adamant in trying to stop her. 

As Clarke entered the conference room, Trevor had just caught up with her, “you can't go in there.”

“Lexa.” Clarke said.

Lexa stood straight from her position leaning over the conference table, “Clarke.”

“I'm sorry I tried -” Trevor started but was quieted by a raise of Lexa's hand.

“It's okay.” Lexa said.

“I have something to tell you.” Clarke said.

“Is it important, love I'm in the middle of a meeting.”

Clarke reached into her bag, pulled out a few pieces of paper and handed them to her wife. 

“What are these?” Lexa asked confused.

“Read them.” Clarke said with a smile, still digging around in her purse. When she found what she was looking for, she looked up at her wife to see the utter shock on her face.

“You… We…” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded with a smile and handed Lexa the picture, “and that right there,” she said pointing a the small grey blob, “is your baby.”

Despite the room being full of her colleagues and business partners (mostly old dudes), Lexa let the tears fall and kissed her wife. They were startled apart by applause. The brunette looked around to see everyone smiling at her, silently congratulating the young couple.

“We're having a baby.” Lexa whispered.

 

The first five months go by smoothly. It wasn't until month six that pregnancy began to take it’s toll on the young couple. Clarke started getting back pains and strange cravings, to which Lexa responded to by appointing the best yoga instructor in the country, who was now living in their guest house and being paid generously. Lexa on the other hand, was the one taking care of the cravings. She runs out to get ice cream and pickles at 2am and satisfies the other cravings until 5. 

It's not until Lexa is caught sleeping at her desk that Anya finally says something. “Okay look, you need to go home. You're drooling all over your contracts.”

“I'm so tired, Anya. I haven't slept in four days.” Lexa yawned.

“I bet you won't impregnate her again.” Anya smirked. “You need to sleep, go to my place and sleep. Maybe get some food in you. I'll call a driver.”

“No, I can't. I have to read over these contracts and we have a meeting in three hours. Fuck!” Lexa said running her hand through her hair.

“Lexa you need to go and rest.”

“But-”

“Alexandria Woods! You're so tired your hair isn't braided like it usually is, your shirt doesn't match your pants and your belt doesn't match your shoes. You look completely disoriented.” Anya says.

The completely scandalized look on Lexa's face proved Anya's point. Lexa was in fact wearing a forrest green shirt, navy blue pants and a light brown belt with her black leather boots. When Lexa looked as if she was about to cry, Anya quickly gathered her into her arms. 

“I'm so tired, I just want this baby to come already so I can sleep.”

“Oh Lexa you're never gonna sleep again. Once that baby gets here, you'll be up at 3am just to give them a bottle. You'll maybe get a maximum of three hours of sleep, if that.” Anya stated.

“I think I'll go to your place for the rest of my life.” Lexa sighed.

“Oh I don't think your wife and baby will appreciate that.” Anya chuckled. “Have you two thought about names yet?”

“We haven't discussed it but I know she's been thinking about it. Hell, we don't even know the gender yet. But Clarke seems to think it’s a boy.”

“A mother knows.”

“That's what Johanna said.”

“The yoga chick?” Anya asked.

“Yes dork, the yoga chick.”

Anya looked at her phone and handed Lexa her keys, “the car is here to take you to my place, go sleep I'll check in on you later.”

“You're the best Anya.”

“I know.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she hopped in the elevator, “love you.”

“Love you too.” The older blonde said as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about this chapter or the story in general you can blow up my inbox at sinnleksa.tumblr.com


End file.
